Note Passing
by ForeverXxXYours
Summary: this is a fun little NoteFic that I made up. Constructive critisism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Passing Notes With The Cullens

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice,__**Jasper**_

**Hey!**

_Emmett... what do you want?_

**... a cookie...**

Emmett, you can't eat

**YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!**

Emmett, we prove that about once every decade... When you decide to eat human food...

_I see you choking on a cookie in the near future_

_**THE SOUTH FOREVER!**_

Jasper we have been over this, the south loses, get on with your life

_**I REGRET NOTHING!**_

Jasper, the teacher is looking over here...

_Oh! The teacher is gonna take the note! Hurry everyone! Put the not awa-_

"Enough passing notes!"

"umm," said Bella

"Detention!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No way in heck am I naming my kid that!

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice, __**Jasper**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: this story takes place when Bella is still human. Also, Rosalie and Emmett are considering adoption. R&R

**Hey Rose!**

_Isn't this how we got detention in the first place?_

_**Yes**_

_mhm_

I think so

... Then why are we doing this again?

**Hmmm... I don't know**

_Emmett, babe, what DO you know?_

**Not much**

**Oh yeah! Rosie! We should adopt!**

_We should...:D_

**A cute little baby boy, and his name shall be Optimis Prime!**

...

...

_..._

_..._

_Emmett..._

**Yeah?**

_No way in heck am I naming my kid that!_

**Okay, how about... Megatron!**

_No!_

**Bumble Bee?**

_What the heck Em!_

Omg here comes the teacher! What do I do? I've got to put it away! Oh n-

The teacher read the note, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He looked at Emmett and Rosalie with disgust, "Incest? That is wrong!"

A/N: Oh my splurg! I cannot believe I kept you guys waiting for so long! See, I'm technically not allowed to go on fanfiction, let alone have my own account, so I have to upload stuff all sneaky like. I already have the next five chapters written, and I'll upload them asap! Review please!

I love you guys!

~K


	3. Chapter 3: OMG!

Chapter 3: OMG

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice, __**Jasper**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Yes, I have updated twice I repeat TWICE in one day! R&R

**Yola!**

_**Emmett, is it your stupidity that makes you keep writing notes?**_

**Probably...**

Emmett, what made you so stupid?

OMG you guys! OMG!

_**Relax Bella!**_

AAAHHHHHHHHHH! What's 200 divided by 2?

_Oh my gosh, Emmett's contagious!_

It's not 150 and it's not 75! WHAT COULD IT BE!

_**Bad vibes man, just relaxxxx**_

**I am not contagious! :(**

_Gasp!_

Oh... it's 100...

_GASP!_

Now I feel dumb...

_GASP!_

Yes Alice?

_Emmett I have just had a vision of the future!_

**No way! When did you get that ability?**

_Oh Emmett, what made you so stupid?_

HEY! I asked that first!

_I know XD_

_**Alice! What did you see?**_

_Emmett! A cat is going to eat your soul!_

**GASP!**

_To be cryptic and mysterious, I am not going to tell you which cat!_

**GASP!**

_**Hey Edward? What is Emmett thinking about?**_

His new-found fear of cats :)

_**I'm totally going to buy him a cat now! Lol!**_

_Hey! Don't torture my husband!_

**Hey Rose, this morning I broke your hair dryer :D**

_:O never mind! Buy the cat!_

Lol! OH NO! HERE HE COMES! WHY DO WE ALWAYS GET CAUG-

"Note passing? Again?"

"I can explain!" Bella cried.

"... no you can't..." the teacher dead-panned

"... I know."

"Detention!" He read through the note, thoroughly disgusted, he glance at Em and Rose, "Ew."

Thank you, thank you very much. You guys rock, Review review review!

~K


	4. Chapter 4: All Mixed Up!

Chapter 4: warm snow

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice, __**Jasper**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I have got a laptop, so you- my faithful readers- may expect more frequent updates! R&R thanks for all the reviews!

Heyy!

Bella..

**Yes?**

_Emmett?_

**Who's Emmett?**

_You?_

**NO! I'm Bella!**

_**What the heck? Why does he get to be Bella? I want to be Bella! NO FAIR!**_

_Jazz?_

Yes?

_Edward?_

_Mhm?_

_Rosalie?_

… that's you…

_Then who is Alice?_

Me! XD

_But… you have no sense of fashion! You can't be me!_

Hey Bella!

**Yes Alice?**

_**DX Why am I Emmett?**_

Bella, did you know that snow is warm?

…

_…_

_…_

**_…_**

**IS NOT!**

How do you know?

**Cuz I just jumped in snow! :(**

**_Silly Bella! You don't even like snow!_**

**Shut up Emmett!**

_Don't talk to him that way!_

Stay out of this Edward!

_You're so mean!_

_Shut it ROSALIE!_

QUIET!

_Shut up Alice!_

You shut up Bella!

The teacher raised an eyebrow; this was by far the weirdest note yet … "Detention."

A/N: Review! XD

~K


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded

Chapter 5: Grounded by the Girls

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice, __**Jasper**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Can't believe that people actually like this! R&R my faithful minions! Thanks for the reviews!

_I want a puppy!_

**Rose!**

And when she gets it, you better not eat him or there will be heck to pay!

Bella? Darling?

_And his name shall be CocoaJamocoa! No Jasper, you cannot change his name!_

_**Alice :(**_

_BUY_

US

_A_

_PUPPY_

OR

_ELSE!_

**NO!**

NEVER!

_**I'd rather not.**_

_Too bad. I see us getting one!_

**LIAR!**

…CocoaJamocoa?

DON'T QUESTION ME!

Yes dear!

DON'T TALK BACK!

Yes dear!

THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED MISTER!

_You too Emmett!_

**What?**

_And Jasper!_

… why did Jasper just run out of the room, flip us off, and yell 'THE SOUTH FOREVER!'?

_I can never un-see that…_

ANYWAY!

_When you guys get home_

_GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS!_

**:O**

:O

_**I'm back :D**_

_**:O**_

_**My room? DX**_

"Erm… detention is over…" the teacher dismissed the rowdy vampires (and one human) and they set out to destroy other peoples' lives!:D

A/N: Review please! Next chapter *Drum Rolls* Diary entries by the boys :) (Also, just so you know, my childhood imaginary friend was named CocoaJamocoa. He was a talking wolf! lol) I love you all!

~K


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Bella, Edward, _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_Alice, __**Jasper**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Diaries! Review!

Edward's Diary

My dearest Diary, (and Bella because I know she is reading this)

Today I got grounded by my beautiful, perfect, WONDERFUL girlfriend. She sent me to my room because Rosalie wanted a puppy! Bella says I need to learn my lesson, but I don't want to! I will never learn my lesson because I did nothing wrong!

I mean, Rose doesn't need a puppy! She already has Emmett, who she feeds, and plays fetch with, and cleans up after when she takes him for a walk! 

Bella can take her discipline and shove it up her-

Dear Ed's Diary,

Edward is currently at the bottom of the ocean. He will write again when he apologizes for his behavior.

~ Bella

OMG! Bella just threw me in the ocean, made me sink to the bottom, swim back up, and walk (WALK!) home!

But that is perfectly okay because my lovely girlfriend is perfect; so I cannot complain.

Love forever,

~Eddie Boy

P.S. SAVE ME! BELLA IS A PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC!

*~xxx~*

_**Jasper's Diary**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel all emotional right now. On the one hand, I am angry at Alice, on the other hand I suddenly want a puppy , and on my strange, nonexistent third hand I feel like cutting myself.**_

_**NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!**_

_**I can't write any more, I have nonexistent tears to cry.**_

_**-Jasper 'The Empath'**_

'_**Empathy man!' ' Empathy boy!'**_

*~xxx~*

**Emmett's Diary**

**Deer Dairy,**

**I forgot why I'm writing, I think it was to remind myself to eat Jasper's new puppy.**

**See ya!**

**Emet!**

**(**_Emmett! You spelled your name wrong!)-Rose_

_A/N:I have a brother! He is 13 and he keeps forgetting what A/N means. Review or he will never remember! (if you read this, please include the meaning of A/N)_


End file.
